ALL BEAUTIFUL IN TIME
by gaemkyucho261
Summary: Jungsoo mengadopsi donghae untuk menebus kesalahannya. Namun hal tersebut malah membuat perhatiannya berkurang pada kyuhyun yang merupakan anak kandungnya hingga membuat sang istri meradang, bagaimana jungsoo memperbaiki keutuhan rumah tangganya serta menebus kesalahannya pada donghae/brothrship,family,kyuhyun as maincast
1. Chapter 1

ALL BEAUTIFUL IN TIME

Cast:

\- Cho kyuhyun as Park kyuhyun

\- Lee donghae as lee/park donghae

\- Park jungsoo as kyuhyun's father

\- Kang sora as kyuhyun's mother

\- And other

Genre : brothership,friendship,family,hurt/comfort

Summary : Jungsoo mengadopsi donghae untuk menebus kesalahannya. Namun hal tersebut malah membuat perhatiannya berkurang pada kyuhyun yang merupakan anak kandungnya hingga membuat sang istri meradang, bagaimana jungsoo memperbaiki keutuhan rumah tangganya serta menebus kesalahannya pada donghae.

pagi yang cerah menyapa di musim gugur. Angin berhembus sejuk menemani setiap orang yang mulai menjalankan kegiatan nya. Nampak pula mansion mewah keluarga park yang sudah mulai mengawali pagi mereka. Nampak sang kepala keluarga tengah duduk manis di ruang makan dengan menyesap kopi dan membaca koran pagi nya. Tidak lama sang istri datang membawa beberapa makanan untuk sarapan mereka "apa kau sudah membangunkan kyuhyunie yeobo?"tanya park jungsoo sang kepala keluarga park

"belum, tunggu sebentar aku akan membangunkannya hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk taman kanak kanak." Jawab sang istri dengan senyum yang terus mengembang

"hmm,kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkan mu dan kyunie ke sekolah nya." titah sang kepala keluarga

Sora pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar sang pangeran kecil nya. Sampai di sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'CAPTAIN CHO' dan masuk kedalamnya. Nampak sebuah gulungan selimut masih bertengger manis di atas tempat tidur. Sora mendekati gulungan selimut itu dan menggoyangkannya perlahan "kyunnie ayo bangun sayang, hari ini kau akan masuk sekolah kan?"

"hmm,umma" gumam kyuhyun tidak jelas

"ayo bangun dan bersiaplah umma akan menyiapkan keperluanmu dulu"

Kyuhyun akhirnya bangun. Dengan sedikit terhuyung bocah 5 tahun itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi beberapa kali ia menabrak benda di depannya membuat Sora tertawa di buatnya. Sora pun bangkit menuju lemari pakaian menggambil satu setel baju yang akan di gunakan sang putra menuju ke sekolahnya. Kemudian beralih menuju meja belajar dan mulai menyiapakan apa yang akan di bawa sang putra. Tak berapa lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sesosok bocah lucu yang memakai handuk yang melilit seluruh tubuhnya yang membuatnya agak susah berjalan. Sora berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun dan menggendongnya "kau nampak seperti penguin sayang." Ucapnya sedikit tertawa. Lalu mulai memakaikan seragam yang terlihat lucu di tubuh sang putra. "eomma, apa nanti kyu akan bertemu banyak teman?"

"nde,nanti kyu akan bertemu banyak teman kyu jangan sungkan berkenalan dengan mereka nde"

"nde,eomma."

"cha sudah selesai, ayo kita turun kebawah appa pasti sudah menunggu kita"

Mereka pun berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan. Ikut bergabung bersama sang appa yang masih membaca koran pagi nya

"anak appa sudah siap untuk sekolah eoh?"

"nde appa, kyu mau ketemu banyak teman ,kyu juga mau bertemu seonsangnim nanti"

"nde kyu tapi kau harus..."

"kyu harus hormat pada bu guru,kyu juga tidak boleh nakal,pokoknya kyu harus jadi anak baik di sekolah" ucap kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataan sang appa

"pintarnya anak appa ini" puji nya kepada sang putra

"cha, mari kita sarapan" perkataan sang eomma memulai sarapan mereka

"belajar yang benar ya kyu,ingat pesan appa tadi"

"siap,captain" sahut kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangan nya tanda hormat kepada sang ayah

"yeobo,aku pergi dulu nde nanti saat jam makan siang aku akan menjemput kalian" ucap jungsoo kepada sang istri kemudian mengecup keningnya dan ia pun asuk ke dalam mobilnya

"bye appa" teriak kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya

"kajja kita masuk"ajak sora kemudian menuntun kyuhyun kedalam sekolah

Sora menunggui kyuhyun di depan ruang kelas nya sambil sesekali tersenyum saat kyuhyun melirik ke arah nya. Sesekali juga ia mendengar pujian dari beberapa wali murid lainnya tentang kyuhyunnya, kyuhyunnya yang pintar,imut,menggemaskan,dan sebagainya membuatnya mengulas senyum. Merasa beruntung menjadi orang tua kyuhyun.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sora berjalan menghampiri sang putra kecilnya

"eomma..." sahut kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangan pada sang eomma

"kyunnie..." sahut sora sembari menyambut kyuhyun ke pelukannya

"eomma ,tadi kyu hebatkan eomma"

"nde ,tadi kau sangat hebat sayang ,sekarang ayo kita keluar appa pasti sudah menunggu kita di parkiran,kajja" ajak sora mulai menuntun kyuhyun. Di sana telah ada park jungsoo sang appa yang telah menunggu mereka. Kyuhyun langsung berlari sembari merentangkan tangannya menuju sang appa

"appa..." seru kyuhyun dan di balas rentangan tangan pula oeh jungsoo dan menggendong nya

"bagaimana sekolah mu hari ini,captain cho?" tanya pada kyuhyun yang berada di gendongannya

"seru appa,tadi kyu punya banyak teman" tuturnya dengan riang

"eoh,bagus kalau begitu,sekarang apa kyu lapar?"

"nde appa,kyu lapar ,kyu ingin makan jjangmyeon"

"kalau begitu kajja kita cari jjangmyeon yang paling enak sebagai hadiah appa karena kyu sudah jadi anak baik di sekolah hari ini,kajja" ucap jungsoo kemudian menurunkan kyuhyun di dalam mobil dan mendudukkannya di bangku belakang dan di susul ia dan sora yang mulai memasuki kursi kemudi dan kursi depan. Sepanjang perjalanan kyuhyun terus berceita tentang apa saja yang di lakukannya di sekolah hari ini ,maklum lah ia baru pertama kali masuk sekolah jadi pasti hal sekecil apapun yang terjadi hari ini sangat amat membuatnya senang. Kini mereka telah sampai di sebuah kedai jjangmyeon favorit mereka. Setelah memesan makanan mereka pun mencari tempat duduk untuk menimati makanan mereka. Tak berapa lama pesanan mereka pun datang.

"gomawoyo ahjussi" ucap kyuhyun

"cheonma,aigo putra kalian begitu lucu jungsoo ssi sora ssi" ucap ahjussi pemilik kedai yang memang sudah sangat mengenal pasangan jungsoo dan sora , karna sejak mereka masih berpacaran mereka sering mengunjungi kedai jjangmyeon ini, tidak heran kalau pemilik kedai sangat ini sudahsangat akrab dengan mereka. Mereka pun memulai makan mereka. Sesekali sora membantu kyuhyun menyuap jjangmyeon nya.

"setelah ini kau kembali ke kantor yeobo?" tanya sora pada sang suami

"nde,masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus ku urus, mungkin petang nanti aku akan pulang" sahut jungsoo sembari menyunggingkan senyum nya ke arah sora

"eoh,jadi setelah appa balik ke kantor lagi?" sahut kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir nya

"nde,mianhae appa janji akan makan malam di rumah nanti malam"

"yaksok?"

"nde,yaksok"

Jawab jungsoo sambil menautkan kelilingking kyuhyun dan juga kelingkingnya. Setelah selesai makan jungsoo mengantarkan sora dan kyuhyun ke rumah mereka dan ia kemudian balik kekantor nya

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 jungsoo bersiap siap untuk kembali ke rumah nya ia sudah membayangkan kyuhyunnya yang merajuk karena ia pulang sedikit terlambat. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya dengan kecepatan sedang, tiba tiba dering telepon terdengar dari handphone nya ia pun mengangkat nya,namun tanpa di duga ada seseorang yang menyebrang dan tanpa sengaja ia tabrak leeteuk pun keluar dari mobil nys dan melihat keadaan sang korban. Di lihatnya seorang lelaki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya sudah tergeletak dengan penuh darah dan beberapa orang yang mengerubungi nya ia pun mendekati nya.

"appa,hiks appa ireona appa" tangis seorang bocah sambil mengguncang tubuh lelaki yang di tabrak nya

"bawa dia ke mobilku"titah leeteuk kepada orang orang yang mengerubungi laki laki itu tadi

Setelahnya leeteuk membawa lelaki tadi ke rumah sakit bersama seorang anak kecil yang terus memegang jari lelaki itu. Sesampainya di rumah sakit sang pria di bawa ke ugd oleh beberapa perawat

"anda sebaiknya tunggu di luar" larang seorang perawat saat ia akan masuk. Dan pintu ugd pun menenangkan si bocah tadi

"hei tenanglah appa mu akan baik baik saja"

"hiks ini salah ku coba saja hiks kalau aku tidak meminta appa membeli permen kapas tadi pasti appa tidak akan seperti ini hiks"

"hei tenanglah ini salah ku ,mianhae tadi aku tidak hati hati,oh ya siapa namamu?"

"donghae,lee donghae,ahjussi sendiri siapa?"

"namaku jungsoo,nah donghae ya sekarang lebih baik kita berdoa untuk appa mu nde"

Sementara itu Sora dan kyuhyun telah siap di meja makan hanya tinggal menunggu sang kepala keluarga pulang

"eomma, kenapa appa lama sekali kyu sudah lapar" ucap kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"kyu sudah lapar? Kalau begitu kyu makan duluan saja nde"

"aniyo kyu ingin makan bersama appa dan eomma"

"kalau begitu tunggu sebentar nde sebentar lagi appa pasti pulang" ucap sora menenangkan kyuhyun kemudian melirik jam dindi besar di rumah nya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam

"aishh kau kemana yeobo" ucap sora dalam hati

Sudah satu jam leeteuk dan donghae menunggu ruang ugd terbuka donghae sudah tidak menangis lagi namun masih terllihat jelas jejak air mata di pipi bocah berumur 7 tahun itu. Setelah hampir 2 jam menunggu akhirnya ruang ugd itu terbuka menampilkan wajah seorang donkter dengan raut wajah yang nampak bebrsalah

"uisa,bagaimana keadaan pasien di dalam?" tanya leeteuk kepada sang dokter

"mohon maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan pasien , benturan di kepala membuat pendarahan di sekitar otak dan sekali lagi kami mohon maaf"

Dokter itu pun pergi meninggalkan leeteuk dan donghae yang masih membeku mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi

"hiks APPA.."

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara donghae yang menghampiri blangkar yang membawa jenazah sang ayah yang telah terbujur kaku

"appa hiks ireona appa jangan tinggalkan aku appa hiks ireona appa"

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati donghae dan menenangkan bocah itu

Sehari setelah kejadian itu leeteuk mengurus pemakaman jenazah yang telah diketahui nya bernama lee kangjin itu. Jungsoo pun telah menceritakan kejadian itu kepada kepada sora dan sora memaklumi kesalahan sang suami. Kini leeteuk dan sora sepakat mengadopsi donghae sebagai anak mereka. Karna ibu donghae ternyata sudah lama meninggal dan donghae hanya tinggal bersama sang ayah, kini donghae hanya tinggal sendiri maka dari itu jungsoo mengadopsi untuk menebus rasa bersalah nya.

tbc

thanks buat yang kemarin udah review, sorry yah kalau banay typo maklum aku mah miss typo hehehe, yang sekarang aku mau coba update yang chapter tapi gak bakal jadi panjang kok tenang ajh,review pliss , dont be a silent rider


	2. Chapter 2

ALL BEAUTIFUL IN TIME

Cast:

\- Cho kyuhyun as Park kyuhyun

\- Lee donghae as lee/park donghae

\- Park jungsoo as kyuhyun's father

\- Kang sora as kyuhyun's mother

\- And other

Genre : brothership,friendship,family,hurt/comfort

Summary : Jungsoo mengadopsi donghae untuk menebus kesalahannya. Namun hal tersebut malah membuat perhatiannya berkurang pada kyuhyun yang merupakan anak kandungnya hingga membuat sang istri meradang, bagaimana jungsoo memperbaiki keutuhan rumah tangganya serta menebus kesalahannya pada donghae.

Dan kini donghae telah sampai di sebuah rumah megah milik jungsoo dan keluarganya

"nah donghae ya, sekarang ini akan menjadi rumahmu ,kau akan tinggal dengan kami"

ucap jungsoo kepada donghae yang masih merasa canggung dengan dengan keadaan sekitar nya. Di depannya telah ada sora dan kyuhyun yang terus menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya kepada donghae

"mulai sekarang kau panggil kami eomma dan appa nde dan ini adalah dongsaengmu,kyu ayo kenalkan dirimu"

"nde eomma, annyeong hyung aku kyuhyun sekarang kau akan menjadi hyungku hae hyung kita bisa bermain bersama nanti"

Ucap kyuhyun riang. Donghae pun memandang jungsoo dan kemudian memandang sora dan kyuhyun secara bergantian

"appa,eomma,kyuhyun" ucap donghae memandang mereka satu persatu

Dan mulai hari itu donghae adalah bagian dari keluarga park. Hari hari mereka lalui dengan senang kyuhyun dan donghae sering bermain bersama sepanjang hari bersama jungsoo juga, ia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya. Dan donghae pun sudah tidak canggung lagi dia bahkan sekarang menjadi anak yang manja kepada kedua orang tua barunya. Namun lama kelamaan jungsoo lebih sering memberi perhatian kepada donghae. Seperti saat ini nampak jungsoo sedang bermain games bersama donghae dan apabila salah satu dari mereka ada yang kalah mereka salah satunya harus di kelitiki,namun kyuhyun hanya melihat aksi mereka berdua sambil duduk di sofa

"hahaha geli appa hahaha hentikan"

"tidak bisa kau kalah kali ini hae ya"

Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis nya. Tak berapa lama sora muncul dari dapur

"sudah sudah ayo kita makan dulu"

Mereka pun beranjak menuju meja makan

"appa piggy bag"pinta donghae

"okey,kajja"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju meja makan dengan donghae yang berada di punggung jungsoo dan kyuhyun yang berjalan mengekor di belakangnya. Sora yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menggandeng tangan kyuhyun dan melempar senyum kepada kyuhyun.

10 years later

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya setelah bunyi alarm memekakkan telinganya. Ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

Ruang makan yang kini telah terisi oleh keluarga park mulai memakan sarapan mereka dengan tenang sampai suara sang kepala keluarga memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"hari ini hari pertama kalian masuk sekolah kan hae,kyu?" tanya sang appa

"nde,appa hari ini hari pertama ku kembali ke sekolah aku sudah rindu ke sekolah lagi appa" jawab donghae

"eoh,sekarang kau berada di tingkat akhir kan hae?"

"nde appa sekarang aku di kelas 3 mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan aku akan lebih sibuk"

"nde semoga nanti di ujian akhir kau bisa mendapat nilai yang bagus serta masuk ke universitas yang kau inginkan"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar harapan appanya kepada nya. Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menikmati makanan nya, tadi ia berniat menjawab pertanyaan appanya namun donghae telah lebih dulu mendahului nya dan sepertinya tidak ada kesempatan untuk nya berbicara jadi ia lebih memilih diam saja. Sora yang melihat keadaan ini hanya menghela napas. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak mereka mengadopsi donghae, sang suami terlihat memberikan kasih sayang yang berbeda kepada kedua putra mereka, namun yang mendapat sayang lebih adalah sang anak angat nya sedangkan sang anak kandungnya harus terus bersabar menghadapi semua nya.

"hari ini kau ospek kan kyu?" tanya sora pada kyuhyun

"nde eomma, hari ini hari pertama ku ospek" jawab kyuhyun

"kau jangan terlalu lelah nde,hae kau jaga kyuhyun nde kau taukan kyuhyun akan mudah sakit kalau dia kelelahan" perintah sora

"nde,eomma" jawab kyuhyun dan donghae berbarengan

"yeobo,kyuhyun sudah besar pasti dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri lagipula aku yakin hari ini donghae akan sibuk ia kan seorang kapten basket dan biasanya pada masa ospek akan ada demo ekskul, betul kan hae"

"nde, appa tapi nanti akan ada demo ekskul aku juga jadi salah sau panitia ospek tetapi aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kyuhyun"

"nah kau dengar sendiri yeobo bahkan hari ini dongahe ikut menjadi panitia ospek pasti hari ini akanmenjadi hari yang sibuk untuknya, jangan menyibukkannya lagi dengan menyuruhnya menjadi pengasuh kyuhyun di sekolah"

"tapi yeobo..." belum selesai sora berbicara jungsoo sudah memotongnya

"sudah, ini sudah siang nanti aku bisa terlambat" jungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah nya di ikuti dongahe di belakangnya

"kyu.." lirih sora memegang pundak sang putra bungsu

"gwaenchana eomma, kyu kuat kok masa hanya karena ospek kyu bisa sakit eomma tenang saja nde" ujar kyuhyun menenangkan sang eomma

Dia pun mengikuti appa nya dan donghae menuju keluar. Ia berangkat sekolah bersama donghae mengendarai mobil pribadi donghae yang merupakan hadian dari sang appa pada ulang tahun nya yang ke 17. Kedua mobil itu pun berlalu meninggalkan mansion park menuju ke tempat aktivitas masing masing

tbc

thanks semua yang kemaren review,sorry for typo mian baru bisa update segini karna aku juga sedang sibuk untuk persiapan un yang tinggal 1 minggu lagi, mungkin aku bisa update dengan lebih panjang nanti kalo ppdb udah selesai, doain ya semoga nilai un ku bagus biar bisa masuk smk negeri. btw gak usah panggil aku author atau thor yah aku masih amatir hihihi. kalau mau panggil ajh aku moonhye ,aku yeoja kelahiran 2001,dan salam kenal

review juseyo,byee~~


	3. Chapter 3

"nah sekarang kalian harus mengenakan name tag yang di berikan oleh ketua ospek masing masing" suara seorang siswa menggema di aula saphire blue high school. Ospek telah di mulai dan kini Kyuhyun bersama beberapa siswa lainnya telah mendapat name tag masing masing.

"annyeong,Shim Changmin imnida" kata seorang siswa memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun

"nado annyeong, Park Kyuhyun imnida" jawab Kyuhyun kepada siswa tadi

"oh ya kau dari kelas mana?" tanya Changmin

"aku dari kelas 10-A, kau sendiri?" jawab Kyuhyun

"wah kita juga ada di kelas yang sama"

"jinja? semoga kita bisa menjadi teman dekat" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan Changmin

Dan ospek pun di mulai dengan pengarahan dari sang ketua osis.

Setelah beberapa pengarahan para sisiwa dan siswi baru pun memulai ospek mereka. Kyuhyun nampak kelelahan setelah tadi di suruh berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 3 kali

'ayo kyu kau harus kuat' batin Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Setelah beberapa rangkaian kegiatan ospek kini saatnya demo ekskul di mulai ada beberapa ekskul yang menunjukkan kemampuan mereka dan kini sampailah pada demo ekskul terakhir yaitu basket. Nampak wajah Kyuhyun berseri-seri menantikan sang hyung yang akan tampil. Dia duduk di bangku barisan atas bersama Changmin teman yang tadi berkenalan dengannya

"kau nampak senang sekali kyu" tanya Changmin

"nde,aku senang sekali" jawab Kyuhyun antusias

"kau ini kyu, kita hanya akan melihat pemain basket dari sekolah ini kyu bukan pemain basket kelas internasional" jawab Changmin terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyuhyun

Dan Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya

"sudahlah lebih baik kau diam dan nikmati permainan bagus mereka" ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan ocehan Changmin

Donghae nampak mengoper bola dengan sangat cantik. Sesekali dia berhasil merebut bola dari tangan lawannya dan kemudian memasukannya ke dalam ring basket. Dan Kyuhyun merasa bangga pada sang hyung bahkan Kyuhyun dapat mendengar pujian pujian terlontar dari beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melihatnya.

Dan permainan pun selesai,kini Donghae melirik ke arah bangku penonton dan melihat sang adik yang sedang tersenyum tulus di sana

"aku kesana sebentar yah" izin Donghae kepada anggota basket yang lainnya dan ulai melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun.

"hyung, kau tadi hebat sekali"ucap Kyuhyun kepada Donghae

"ah kau ini, kau akan masuk kelas mana kyu? Miah hyung baru bertanya hyung sedari tadi sibuk kyu"

"gwaenchana hyung, aku masuk kelas 10-A, oh ya hyung kenalkan ini temanku namanya Changmin, Changmin kenalkan ini hyungku Donghae hyung"

"nde, annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim"

"nado,owh iya kyu, hyung kembali ke lapangan dulu ya, kau baik baik saja kan?"

"nde hyung gwaenchana"

"nanti kalo ada apa apa kau telpon hyung saja nde hyung pasti akan datang okey,annyeong" Donghae pun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Waktu tidak terasa kini bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Kini Kyuhyun terlihat menunggu Donghae keluar. Tak lama terlihat seorang pemuda terlihat berjalan ke arah parkiran

"kajja kyu" ajak Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung menuruti nya

Mereka pun tiba di rumah di sambut oleh Sora yang sedang menonton televisi

"kami pulang"

Donghae langsung menuju kamar sedangkan Kyuhyun menuju sofa tempat sang eomma

"oh, kalian sudah pulang"

"nde,eomma hari ini cukup melelahkan" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa

"ingat pesan eomma kyu" jawab Sora mengingatkan Kyuhyun

"nde eomma,sudah ah aku mau ke kamar dulu" sahut Kyuhyun meninggalkan sang eomma

Kyuhyun terbangun saat hari sudah sore ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam

Terlihat meja makan keluarga park telah terisi oleh penuh oleh semua anggota keluarga park. Mereka memulai makan dengan hening hanya denting sendok yang saling beradu yang terdengar. Sampai suara sang kepala keluarga memecah keheningan

"hae tadi bagaimana acaramu?" tanya Jungsoo kepada Donghae

"semua berjalan lancar appa, ku lihat beberapa hobae mulai tertarik mengikuti ekskul basket karena demo tadi" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar

"bagus lah,appa sudah yakin ini pasti terjadi karna appa tau kau punya kharisma yang luar biasa" jawab Jungsoo sambil sedikit tertawa

"kalau kau bagaimana kyu,kau masuk kelas mana?" tanya Jungsoo kini kwpada Kyuhyun

"aku masuk kelas 10A appa" jawab Kyuhyun

"kau sudah menentukan akan ikut ekskul apa?"

"belum appa ,mungkin aku akan mengikuti ekskul vocal"

"mwo, kenapa kau tidak ikut basket kyu? Apa kau kurang tertarik dengan ekskul bersama hyungmu?"

"bukan begitu appa aku..." belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata kata nya Jungsoo sudah menyela

"kyu,kau harusnya bisa menujukkan diri mu juga di sekolah dengan prestasi mu ,iat dongahe dia terkenal di sekolahnya karena prestasinya dalam bermain basket, jangan karna kau dongsaengnya kau menumpang ketenaran dengannya" Shut Jungsoo

Perkataan Jungsoo cukup membuat Kyuhyun dan Sora menghentikan kegiatannya. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk merasa terpojok karena ucapan sang ayah kepadanya. Sora yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepala menatap Jungsoo dengan tatapan yang sengit.

"perlu ku beritahu padamu, putraku yang bernama Kyuhyun ini mempunyai fisik yang cukup lemah, aku tidak mengizinkan putra ku mengikuti apa yang kau katakan" ucap Sora sambil menatap Jungsoo

"dan perlu kau ketahui juga, kurasa putra ku ini bisa menciptakan prestasi lain selain di bidang basket ataupun olahraga lainnya" sambung Sora terus menatap Jungsoo dengan sengit

"kau pikir ia hanya putra mu hah? Dia putra ku juga dan ku rasa aku hanya menyarankan itu bukan memaksanya kalau dia tidak mau ya sudah ,tapi aku akan lebih bangga kalau anak ku bisa membuat ku bangga di bidang basket karna itu adalah termasuk hobi ku" balas Jungsoo tak kalah sengit

"tidak memaksa hah? Kalau kau tidak memaksa kau tidak akan berkata sembarangan seperti tadi, dan jika bena putraku juga putra mu kau bisa bukan menjaga perasaan nya?" sahut Sora menambah suasana pertengkaran di rumah itu

"sudahlah appa eomma" sahut Kyuhyun menengahi

"appa, aku tidak mau mengikuti basket karena aku yakin ketika pemilihan anggota baru pun aku tidak akan terpilih karena aku mempunyai fisik yang lemah dan mudah lelah" jawab Kyuhyun menatap sang ayah

" dan eomma, tidak apa aku baik baik saja aku yakin appa hanya tidak mau aku menjadi manja karena selalu pada Donghae hyung"ucap Kyuhyun memandang eommanya

"tapi kyu..." Sora memulai lagi namun Kyuhyun mendahuluinya

"sudahlah eomma"

Dan mereka melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

Kyuhyun sedang membaca beberapa bukunya tiba tiba sang ibu masuk ke kamar nya.

"eomma, kenapa eomma kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"bolehkah eomma tidur bersama mu kyu?" Sora malah balik bertanya

"oh boleh malah aku senang eomma tidur di sini bersama ku" jawab Kyuhyun

"tapi kenapa eomma tidak tidur dengan appa? Kalian bertengkar karena tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menghampiri sang eomma yang sudah terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur nya

"entahlah kyu , eomma sedang malas dengan appa mu"

"hmm,yasudah ayo kita tidur eomma nyanyikan sebah lagu untukku yah sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini"

"nde kajja" Kyuhyun pun membaringkan tubuhnya memeluk Sora yang kini menyandarkan kepala nya di belakang ranjang dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur

Sementara itu Jungsoo sedang di ruang kerja nya. Merenungkan apa yang tdi terjadi dengan sang istri

*flashback*

Setelah selesai akan malam seluruh anggota keluarga park memasuki kamar masing masing termasuk kedua pasangan suami istri yang masih bersi tegang

"kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Jungsoo melihat sang istri hanya mendiamkan nya

"menurut mu?" jawab Sora singkat

"aigoo, kau itu kenapa seperi anak kecil hah? Itu hanya masalah kecil"

"masalah kecil kau bilang? Dengar sejak kau membawa anak itu ke rumah kita kau ulai berubah mulai mengabaikan anak kandungmu sendiri"

"aku? Sejak kapan aku mengaaikan Kyuhyun, aku rasa aku selalu memberikan kasih sayang ku secara adil lagipula Kyuhyun asih menurut apa kata ku itu berarti ia tidak ada masalah dengan perilaku ku selama ini" jawab Jungsoo santai membuat amarah Sora bergejolak

"itu hanya menurut mu kau tidak tahu bagaimana yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat kau mulai membandingkan dia dengan Donghae, kau pikir ada seorang yang mau di banding bandingkan dengan orang lain hah?" jeda Sora mulai bangkit dari ranjang yang sejak tadi di duduki nya

"kalau kau mengira semua baik baik saja karena Kyuhyun masih menurut denganmu kau salah, Kyuhyun masih menurut dengan mu karena aku mendidik anak ku untuk bersifat baik tidak menjadi anak pembangkang KAU PAHAM!" jawab Sora terbawa emosi dan pergi meninggalkan Jungsoo

*flashback end*

"kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti Sora-ya aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahan ku" ujar Jungsoo dan merebahkan diri nya di sofa ruang kerja.

TBC

annyeong aku balik lagi *gak nanya!*. sekarang aku udh selesai un nya aku seneng banget. sorry baru bisa update segini dan untuk typo(s) yang gx keitung banyak nya. update lagi aku gak tau kapan karena aku lagi persiapa buat perpisahan dan ppdb man yg blom selesai jadi sorry for ngaret. okey segitu sajahhh bye bye

review juseyo


	4. Chapter 4

Mentari pagi menyambut hari di kediaman keluarga park nampak seluruh nya sudah berkumpul di meja makan dan mulai menyantap makanan dengan hikmat

"aku selesai, kau sudah selesai hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang telah menyudahi makannya

"nde,kajja kita berangkat, appa eomma kami berangkat dulu" sahut Donghae menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun

"bye,eomma appa" sahut Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan kepada kedua orang tuanya

"hati hati di jalan" jawab Sora sambil balas melambaikan tanagn pada Kyuhyun

Setelah kepergian Donghae dan Kyuhyun keheningan kembali melanda di antara kedua tetua park.

"kau masih marah denganku?" tanya Jungsoo kepada sang istri yanga hanya di balas dengan diam oleh Sora

"aku minta maaf soal kemarin ini hanya salah paham saja" lanjut Jungsoo

Sora beranjak dari tempat duduk nya enggan menjawab perkataan sang suami

"Sora-ya dengarkan aku dulu" sahut Jungsoo bangkit dari duduk nya dan menggenggam tangan sang istri

"apalagi yang musti ku dengarkan hah?" jawab Sora dingin

"aku minta maaf soal kemarin, aku berjanji aku akan memperbaiki kesalahan ku dan aku akan lebih bersikap adil kepada kedua putraku" Sora hanya diam mendengarnya sambil menatap intens sang suami

"jadi kau mau memaafkanku?" lagi Jungsoo meminta maaf seraya menggenggam kedua tangan sang istri

"asal kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama" jawab Sora melembut kepada Jungsoo

"nde,tidak akan" detik selanjut nya Jungsoo memeluk sang istri

Kyuhyun memandang teman temannya yang sedang mengumpulkan tanda tangan dari beberapa senior. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa ospek dan hari ini waktunya bekerja keras untuk mencari tanda tangan para senior nya. Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalu hanya meminta tanda tangan sang senior namun beberapa seniornya ada yang memberi pertanyaan yang sulit serta ada beberapa yang memberikan tantangan kepadanya entah scoutjump,pushup,bahkan ada yang di suruh menari di sekitar lorong sekolah sungguh sangat memalukan. Dan lihat Kyuhyun baru mendapat 1 tanda tangan itupun dari Donghae sang hyung yang tidak memberi syarat apapun untuk tanda tangannya well itu hanya berlaku untuknya tentunya. Kemarin dia sudah susah payah mencari beberapa barang yang di haruskan di bawa sekarang dia harus mendapatkan ekerjaan yang lebih berat lagi.

"hahh,semoga aku tidak pingsan di tengah jalan" ucapnya pasrah kemudian berjalan sendiri. Ya sendiri sebenarnya ia ingin bersama Changmin teman barunya namun bocah itu sudah berkelana entah kemana. Kyuhyun mulai meminta tanda tangan beberapa senior nya, sebenarnya bisa saja Kyuhyun meminta tanda tangan para seniornya tanpa mendapat syarat tertentu dengan berkata bahwa ia adalah dongsaeng dari seorang park Donghae apalagi para senior yeojanya, ia yakin bahkan mereka akan memberikannya sendiri. Namun ia ingat apa yang di katakan sang ayah saat makan malam bahwa ia tidak boleh menumpang ketenaran Donghae di sekolah ini, maka dari itu ia berusaha keras untuk mengikuti semua peraturan ospek tanpa nama Donghae yang mengikutinya. Oke,mulai pada senior yang pertama

"annyeong sunbaenim,nae ireum park Kyuhyun imnida boleh aku meminta tanda tangan mu?" tanyanya sopan kepada senior yeoja itu

"kau mau melakukan apa untukku?" tanya yeoja ber name tag Jessica jung itu

"apapun akan ku lakukan sunbaenim" jawab Kyuhyun entah dia yakin atau tidak

"kalau begitu kau berikan coklat ini kepada orang di sana dan pastikan dia memakannya kalau tidak aku tidak akan memberikan tanda tanganku" ujar Jessica seraya memeberikan coklat kepada Kyuhyun

"kepada siapa sunbaenim" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan karena banyak sekali orang membuatnya bingung

"itu yang sedang duduk bersama 3 orang di sana, kau lihat ia yang duduk di sebelah kanan" jelas Jessica sambil menunjuk orang itu

Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan seksama. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah Donghae yang di tunjuk Jessica.

"sudah cepat sana berikan" ucap Jessica sambil mendorong Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk bersama teman temannya

"annyeong sumbaenim" sapanya kepada sang senior

Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya mengernyitkan dahi,hampir saja ia lupa bahwa ia harus berpura pura tidak mengenal Kyuhyun dulu

*flashback*

Donghae sedang serius menyetir mobil dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang yang sedang menatap jalan.

"hyung" panggil Kyuhyun kepada Donghae tiba tiba

"nde,waeyo?" jawab Donghae

"di sekolah nanti kau berpura puralah tidak mengenalku, jangan menganggap aku dongsaengmu dulu,yah yah hyung,jebal" sahut Kyuhyun memohon pada Donghae

"mwo,wae Kyu?"

"aniyo,hyung nanti inikan masih ospek aku yakin kalau semua tau aku adikmu aku pasti akan di istimewakan oleh beberapa sunbae terutama sunbae yeoja,aku tidak mau membawa namamu hyung aku mau jadi diriku sendiri aku tidak mau di istimewakan aku mau sama dengan teman temanku yang lain hyung aku janji hyung ini hanay akan berlangsung selama ospek lagipula ini hari terakhir ospek kan? Jadi besok atau lusa atau kapanpun kau bisa memperkenalkanmu pada teman temanmu atau siapa saja di sekolah tapi tidak sekarang ya hyung,jebal" pinta Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya

"tapi Kyu..."

"jebal hyung"

"baiklah baiklah tapi ingat kalau ada sesuatu segera beritahu hyung beberapa senior pasti menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu yang berat hyung tidak mau kau sakit karena terlalu lelah"

"nde,hyung tenang saja tadi di rumah aku sudah meminum beberapa vitamin kekebalan tubuh jadi aku yakin pasti kuat"

*flashback off*

Bahkan tadi untuk meminta tanda tangannya Kyuhyun membawa Donghae ke tempat yang sepi karena yakin sang hyung tak akan memberi syarat apapun padanya

"mwoya,siapa namamu?" jawab Eunhyuk rekan Donghae

"nae ireum park Kyuhyun imnida" jawab Kyuhyun mengenalkan diri

"ada apa kau kesini?" jawab Yoochun salah satu teman Donghae juga

"aku emm ingin mem memberikan ini pada sunbae" sahut Kyuhyun terbata sambil menyerahkan coklat dari Jessica tadi pada Donghae. Sungguh bukan ia takut Donghae tidak menerima coklat itu tapi ia takut di kira suka pada Donghae heii ia namja dan memberikan coklat pada namja apa kata orang nanti. Seketika terdengar tawa dari kedua sahabat Donghae Eunhyuk dan Yoochun

"hahaha ternyata kau tidak hanya mempunya penggemar yeoja hae tapi juga namja hahaha" sahut Eunhyuk

"terima hae kau kan selalu menolak di berikan coklat oleh yeoja kali ini dari namja hae bukan yeoja hahaha" sahut Yoochun menimpali

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menundukan kepala nya.

"kau pasti di suruh seseorang kan?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun

"nde,aku di suruh oleh sunbae it..." jawab Kyuhyun terhenti karna tidak melihat Jessica di tempatnya tadi

"siapa yang menyuruhmu? Sudah jujurlah kau pasti salah satu penggemar Donghae kan? Kenapa kau tidak sekalian memberikan bunga padanya hahaha" sahut Eunhyuk masih meledek Kyuhyun

"aniyo,tadi memang ada salah satu sunbae yeoja yang menyuruhku memberikan ini pada sunbae kalau tidak ia tidak akan memberikan tanda tangannya padaku" sahut Kyuhyun masih terus membantah apa yang di pikirkan Eunhyuk dan teman temannya.

Dengan cepat Donghae mengambil sebatang coklat yang di pegang Kyuhyun.

"baik,aku terima coklatmu sekarang carilah sunbae yeoja itu agar kau mendapat tanda tangannya" sahut Donghae membuat kedua sahabatnya memandang tidak percaya

"mwo, kau menerimanya hae?" sahut Yoochun membelalakkan mata

Donghae tidak menyahut apa yang di katakan Yoochun dia justru menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung di hadapannya.

"apalagi?" tanya Donghae menatap Kyuhyun

"tapi sunbae tadi meminta aku memastikan bahwa kau memakannya sunbaenim" jawab Kyuhyun jujur

"sudah yang penting kau sudah memberiku, lagipula kau bilang sunbae itu tidak ada kan jadi di tidak akan melihat" jawab Donghae

"kumohon sunbaenim"

"hah baiklah" saat Donghae akan memakan coklat itu justru Kyuhyun merebut coklat itu dengan cepat

"kau bilang aku harus memakanya?" tanya Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya karena gerakan Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba

"aniyo sunbaenim biar aku yang memakannya saja sunbae cukup foto dengan coklat gigitanku ini agar sunbae tadi percaya denganku" setelahnya Kyuhyun memakan satu gigitan coklat itu dan memberikannya pada Donghae dan kemudian memfotonya

"sunbae boleh aku minta kembali coklatnya kembali" ucap Kyuhyun mengambil coklat yang tadi di berikan kepada Donghae

"kau ini bagaimana, tadi memberikan coklat itu sekarang kau mengambil kembali mana boleh seperti itu" ujar Eunhyuk kepada Kyuhyun

"aku permisi dulu terima kasih sunbaenim" ujar Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Donghae dan teman temannya

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun heran. Ada apa dengan dongsaeng nya itu. Padahal tadi dia mau memakan coklat itu agar Kyuhyun dapat menerima tanda tangan dari salah seorang temannya seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Namun kenapa Kyuhyun tiba tiba hanya meminta fotonya dengan coklat yang telah di gigit oleh Kyuhyun sendiri, padahal tadi Kyuhyun dengan susah payah menahan malunya hanya untuk memberikan coklat itu. Saat Donghae akan mengejar Kyuhyun bel tanda masuk berbunyi itu artinya ia harus kembali mengurus ospek kembali

Kyuhyun pov

Aku berlari menjauhi Donghae hyung dan teman temannya dengan membawa coklat yang di berikan sunbae yeoja tadi. saat ku rasa aku sudah jauh aku membuang coklat itu. Ya kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku tadi memakan coklat itu dan kini aku membuangnya.

*flashback*

Aku memohon kepada hae hyung agar memakan coklat itu. Meskipun sunbae yeoja itu sudah tidak terlihat tetap saja aku takut kalau dia melihat. Akhirnya hae hyung setuju untuk memakan coklat itu, namun saat hae hyung mengangkat coklat itu saat hendak memakannya aku tidak sengaja melihat tanggal kadaluwarsa coklat itu 10/03/16. Mwo, berarti coklat itu sudah kadaluwarsa 3 bulan yang lalu. Langsung saja ku rebut coklat itu dan memakannya. Mengabaikan tatapan bigung hae hyung dan kedua temannya.

*flashback off*

Itulah alasan mengapa aku memakan coklat itu tadi. Coklat itu sudah kadaluwarsa dan kini aku merasa perutku agak mual. Mungkin bisa saja aku membuang coklat itu tadi seperti sekarang ini, namun aku benar benar takut kalau sunbae yeoja tadi menghukumku kalau aku tidak memberikan coklat itu dan memastikan hae hyung memakannya. Namun aku tidak tega melihat hyung ku keracunan karena coklat tadi maka dari itu aku yang memakannya dan aku memfoto hae hyung dengan coklat yang tadi kumakan agar hyungku tidak keracunan dan aku mendapat bukti kalau aku telah memberi coklat itu dan hae hyung telah memakannya kepada sunbae tadi.

Kyuhyun pov end

Kyuhyun masih terus mencari Jessica untuk meminta tanda tangannya.

"hei bocah" sahut sebuah suara memanggilnya

"nde, sunbaenim aku sudah melaksanakan perintahmu sekarang bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu"

"kemarikan buku tulismu" Jessica mengambil buku tulis Kyuhyun

"hei kau kesini" ujar Jessica memanggil seorang temannya

"ada apa" tanya salah seorang yeoja yang Kyuhyun rasa seangkatan dengan Jessica

"tanda tangani ini Hyuna-ya" suruh Jessica kepada yeoja tadi

"kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja"

"aishh. Kau tinggal tanda tangan saja susah sekali" ujar Jessica memaksa Hyuna untuk menandatangani buku Kyuhyun.

"yasudahh, sini kutandatangani" Hyuna akhirnya mengalah dan memberikan tanda tangannya.

"ini bukumu sudah di tanda tangani, setelah ini kau jangan mencariku lagi okey" ucap Jessica seraya mengembalikan buku Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Jessica yang sudah tidak terlihat. Kemudian ia tersadarkan oleh bel masuk yang memekakkan telinga. Dan buku tulisnya yang hanya berisi 2 tanda tangan. Dengan terpaksa ia menyeret langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

"park Kyuhyun" panggil seorang namja sembari melihat absen

"nde, sunbaenim" jawab Kyuhyun mengacungkan tangannya

"kemari bawa buku tulismu" Kyuhyun menurut dan maju ke depan sembari menggenggam erat buku tulisnya

"i ini s sunbaenim" ucap Kyuhyun takut takut sambil menyerahkan buku tulisnya

"mwo kau hanya dapat 2 tanda tangan?" ucap namja ber name tag byun Baekhyun

"mi mian sun sunbae tadi bel masuk sudah berbunyi ja jadi aku ti tidak bisa meminta tanda tangan lagi" ujar Kyuhyun memberi alasan

"hei, pada jam istirahat kau kemana saja hah, kau kira hanya kau yang ku beri waktu selama istirahat, semuanya juga ku beri waktu yang sama, tapi hanya kau yang mendapat hanya 2 tanda tangan, bodoh sekali kau" sahut Baekhyun sambil mendorong dahi Kyuhyun dengan 1 jarinya

"sekarang kau mau hukuman seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri mendengar perkataan seniornya itu

"apapun hukumannya akan aku terima sunbaenim" jawab Kyuhyun tidak yakin

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tersenyum

"kau yakin apapun?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyeringai

"nde, sunbae"

"baiklah, karna kau mendapat tanda tangan dari Donghae sunbae dan Hyuna sunbae dan mereka sama sama di kelas 3 jadi aku hanya menyuruhmu scoutjump 10 kali, kau bisa"

"nde,sunbae" Kyuhyun menjawab dan memulai hukumannya

Baekhyun tidak menghitung nya secara benar. Dia menghitung satu sampai lima kali baru berlanjut ke dua dan mengulang sampai lima kali lagi dan begitu seterusnya sampai hitungan sepuluh yang ke lima kali yang berarti Kyuhyun melakukan scoutjump sebanyak lima puluh kali.

"sudah sekarang kau boleh duduk ke tempatmu" Baekhyun menyuruh Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya

"nde,gamsahamnida sunbaenim" jawab Kyuhyun lemas

Jujur saja ia sekarang merasa benar benar lemas. Tadi ia sudah memakan coklat kadaluwarsa dan sekarang dia di suruh scoutjump sebanyak lima puluh kali, entah nanti apa yang terjadi dengannya

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi seluruh siswa siswi berhamburan keluar.

"baiklah hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa ospek kalian dengan kami, kami memohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dan selamat datang di sekolah ini" ucap Tan Hangeng selaku ketua osis kepada seluruh siswa baru yang tadi sudah berkumpul di aula. Riuh tepuk tanagn mengakhiri kata penutup dan seluruh siswa mulai berhamburan keluar dari aula

"hei Kyu, gwenchana?" tanya Changmin saat melihat muka Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat pasi

"nde min gwenchana" jawab Kyuhyun lemas

"mau ku temani menunggu hyungmu?" tawar Changmin kepada Kyuhyun

"aniyo, kau pulang saja duluan aku baik baik saja" jawab Kyuhyun menolak tawaran Changmin dengan halus

"jeongmal?"

"nde, sudahlah sana kau pulang" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong Changmin

"yasudah,aku pulang duluan nde" ucap Changmin seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun

Kini Kyuhyun sendiri menunggu Donghae. Kepala nya memang sedikit pusing sejak tadi perutnya juga terasa mual. Dan tadi Changmin bilang wajahnya pucat yah itu sudah pasti mengingat ia merasa begitu lemas saat ini.

"Kyu" panggil Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menengok

"kau baik baik saja?" tanya Donghae heran melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi

"nde,hyung nan gwenchana" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengulas senyum lemah kepada Donghae

Belum sempat Donghae menjawab kedua teman nya memanggilnya

"DONGHAE-YA" panggil Eunhyuk sambil berlari menghampiri Donghae

Donghae menolehkan kepala nya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"ada apa?" tanya Donghae menjawab panggilan Eunhyuk saat Eunhyuk sudah di depannya

"kau lupa kalau kita akan ke rumah Yoochun dulu, untuk merayakan keberhasilan demo basket kita" jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengatur napas

"mian aku tidak bisa ikut" tolak Donghae secara halus

"mwo, kau kan kapten basket kami, masa kau tidak ikut?"

"mian, aku harus mengantar dia dulu" jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun

"siapa? Dia? Dia kan yang tadi memberikan coklat padamu? Kau memilih mengantar hobae aneh ini dibandingkan merayakan keberhasilan kita, pikirkan lah hae biasanya kau tidak pernah menolak kalau berkumpul bersama tapi hanya karena dia kau menolak ajakan kami, ayolah hae apa kau betul betul menyukainya hah, apa kar.." belum sempat Eunhyuk melanjutkan perkataannya Kyuhyun sudah jatuh terkulai beruntung Donghae dengan sigap menangkapnya

"ya Kyuhyun-ah ireona Kyu" ucap Donghae sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun

"sudahlah hyuk aku tidak bisa ikut berkumpul bersama kalian, mana bisa aku meninggalkan dongsaengku saat ia pingsan seperti ini" ujar Donghae sambil menggendong Kyuhyun di pundaknya

"mwo, jadi dia dongsaengmu hae?" tanya Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya karena tidak percaya

"nde, sudah aku pulang dulu" jawab Donghae sembari membawa Kyuhyun yang kini ada di pundaknya.

tbc

sorry bgt telat bgt update nya, aku baru bisa update sekarang soalnya ppdb man nya udh selesai, ceritanya makin gaje yah hahaha,btw aku minta maaf karena blom bisa balesin review, tapi bwt chapter depan aku mau buka sesi Q&A(nyanyi bareng woozi), jadi boleh nanya apapun ke aku asalkan jangan urusan pribadi kaya nama ortu,alamat rumah itu jangan(lagian siapa yang mau nanya begitu) jadi boleh nanya seputar ff ini,sosmed aku,atau apapun deh,okey segitu aja, sorry for typo, and special thanks to :

Awaelfkyu13, kim minki, Wonhaesung Love, kyuhae, Little13 ,kyuli, Leni220, michhazz, ADS, Rina271, okaocha, kyuli 99, Cuttie,kyu94, Atik1125, kyuhae, dewidossantosleite, Naysa Q, Hyunhua, Guest, kyuxxxx, angel sparkyu

bye bye review juseyo.


End file.
